1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the telecommunications system. Particularly, this invention pertains to a fiber cable management system for storing and maintaining fibers below grade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of optical fibers in telecommunications industry is becoming increasingly common. Optical fiber terminations are extending from central offices to the field. As a result, it is necessary to provide for means to store and have access to optical fiber and cross-connect or inter-connect equipment in the field.